


Research is Important

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird





	Research is Important

**A/N: This was written for kinkme_merlin on Livejournal for the following prompt:  
**   
_  
**In order not to make a fool of himself when he finally gets his hands on his manservant, Arthur orders his Knights to each bed Merlin and discover his most erogenous spots.**   
_

**Contains multiple pairings, but Arthur/Merlin is the most important one.**

* * *

It's no hardship, Lancelot reflects as he licks a path up Merlin's neck, making him shiver and clutch at Lancelot's shoulders. This is one duty that he's more than happy to carry out for his Prince.

Merlin is deliciously responsive. Lancelot presses him back against the cold stone wall of the deserted corridor holding both of their cocks in a firm grip, sliding them together, hot and slick.

His tongue traces the delicate shell of Merlin's ear and as he reaches the lobe, sucking it into his mouth, Merlin arches and comes, spilling hot and sticky over Lancelot's hand. Lancelot gasps, the shocking suddenness of Merlin's release wrenching his own orgasm from his gut. His cock pulses in his hand and his come mingles with Merlin's as he slides his hand rhythmically over their softening pricks.

XOXOXOX

Elyan has never really understood the fascination that Merlin holds for Arthur until this moment. He has always thought of him as awkward and gangly. An overgrown boy who trails around after the Prince and his knights, the good-natured butt of their well-meaning jokes.

But as he pushes Merlin down on the bracken and slides up his shirt to map the contours of his ribs with his lips, he sees Merlin, as if for the first time. His lean white body twists under Elyan's dark hands, and as his thumbs graze the tight, pink nipples, Merlin whimpers and grinds his crotch into Elyan's thigh.

Entranced by this reaction, and making a mental note to report it back to Arthur later, Elyan dips his head and licks them. He laps and sucks as Merlin shudders and moans, his fingers digging painfully into Elyan's scalp. As they fumble with the laces on their breeches and grasp each other's cocks in clumsy hands, Elyan never takes his mouth from Merlin's chest. Merlin comes as Elyan twists a nipple between his teeth, shooting hot and wet between their bellies, making a sound that is more animal than human.

XOXOXOX

Leon doesn't even really like boys, but an order is an order. And now, lying between Merlin's pale thighs, it's almost possible to imagine that the slender legs and high pitched moans belong to a serving girl. He focuses his attention on the soft skin of the boy's thighs, pushing them wide and ignoring the lightly furred balls at the apex and the jutting cock above them.

Leon kisses Merlin's skin, softly at first, his beard making Merlin giggle and jerk away. So Leon presses his face in harder, licking and sucking until the white flesh of Merlin's inner thighs is patterned with vivid purple marks and wet with spit. Leon grinds his leaking cock against the mattress of his bed as Merlin whimpers and begs for Leon to touch his prick.

Leon finally gives in to Merlin's pleading and wraps a firm hand around his cock. He pumps, once, twice. His tongue moves up to tease Merlin's bollocks, high and tight, and on the third stroke Merlin's hips buck wildly and he comes with a hoarse cry. Leon crawls up the bed and tugs his own cock impatiently, speeding towards his climax, grunting as he spills on Merlin's ravaged thighs.

XOXOXOX

Gwaine has been with Merlin before, so he already knows that Merlin's feet are ridiculously sensitive. He doesn't mention this fact to Arthur though, deciding that it would be worth investigating more thoroughly before reporting back to his Prince.

He sneaks into Merlin's chamber at night, surprising him with a firm hand over his lips. Merlin's eyes flare gold momentarily but Gwaine hushes and soothes him with soft words and warm hands. He sheds his clothing and strips Merlin efficiently. He smoothes his hands down Merlin's skinny legs and massages his feet, thumbing the arches and exploring the spaces between his elegant toes until Merlin is breathless and his cock is hard. Gwaine has come prepared and works Merlin open quickly, his fingers slick with oil.

He moves between Merlin's splayed legs and lifts them, resting them on his shoulders as he pushes carefully into Merlin's tight hole. Gwaine pauses, patient as Merlin tenses and pants. He distracts him by running a teasing tongue up the crinkled arch of Merlin's foot.

As Merlin relaxes and starts to pull at Gwaine's hips in encouragement he sucks at Merlin's toes, tickling them with his tongue. Merlin clutches Gwaine's arse and makes him move faster. He fucks Merlin hard, their skin slapping together as they try to stifle their groans and curses, both mindful of Gaius sleeping in the next room. Gwaine changes the angle slightly, lifting Merlin's hips and slamming into him fiercely. He sucks Merlin's big toe into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it and Merlin's body spasms. His limbs jerk uncontrollably like a helpless puppet as his cock, still untouched, erupts in white streams against the dark line of hair on his belly. Gwaine lets out a gasping laugh and his hips stutter as he comes too.

XOXOXOX

Percival loves to fuck. He approaches sex with the same good-natured enthusiasm that he's known for in every other area of his life. So when Prince Arthur explains the nature of this particular assignment he throws himself into it whole-heartedly.

He finds Merlin in the stables, and avoids the need for awkward conversation by grabbing the boy by his dark hair and kissing his surprised, open mouth before he has a chance to speak. Percival licks his way between his lips and is gratified when Merlin kisses him back, clinging to his huge shoulders like an enthusiastic limpet.

Percival hitches Merlin's lean legs around his waist and stumbles forward, tossing him down on his back in the straw. He pulls away from Merlin's lips and orders him to strip. Merlin complies immediately as Percival watches him, wriggling out of his clothing until he's lying naked and unashamed under Percival's gaze.

He grabs Merlin's hips and flips him over effortlessly, pushing him down onto hands and knees. He runs his hands approvingly over the taut skin of Merlin's back, down to the swell of his buttocks. He slaps them lightly making Merlin gasp – with surprise rather than pain – and watches with satisfaction as they bloom pink, striped with the marks of his fingers.

Merlin shifts, spreading his legs and Percival's cock strains in his breeches at the sight of Merlin's clenched hole, small and tender between the perfect cheeks of his arse. Driven by instinct that surprises him, Percival lowers his head and licks. Enchanted by the helpless moans that Merlin makes, he loosens Merlin's hole with his tongue until it's wet and slippery and his chin is slick with his own saliva.

Freeing his cock from his breeches, Percival slides the slick swollen head over Merlin's entrance. Merlin whines and pushes back against him and he groans as he presses inside. He grips Merlin's hips and fucks him slowly at first, worried about hurting him. He seems so fragile compared to Percival's huge bulk, but Merlin is needy and demanding. _More... harder... faster_. Percival obliges. He sees Merlin's arm working furiously under his belly as he pulls on his cock in time with Percival's thrusts. When Merlin comes, his arse clenching impossibly tight, Percival follows him over the edge with a bellow that frightens the horses.

XOXOXOX

Merlin is utterly unsuspecting when Arthur summons him to his chambers late one night. He closes the door behind him with an impatient sigh, tired and fed up, wondering what task his master has for him at this ridiculous hour.

"My Lord?" he says uncertainly.

Arthur is standing by the bed dressed only in his sleep leggings with his back to the door. His skin is golden in the candlelight and his arms hang awkwardly by his sides, his shoulder stiff and tight. Merlin approaches warily, wondering what he's done wrong this time, waiting for a bollocking.

Merlin stops by the bed and Arthur turns to face him. There is something desperate and unfamiliar in his expression.

"Merlin..." his voice is hoarse; needy and raw with something that makes Merlin's breath catch in his throat.

His eyes drop to Arthur's groin and the bulge of his erection is clearly visible through the thin material. Blood surges to Merlin's cock at the sight and he looks back at Arthur's face.

"Arthur," he whispers and steps forward, seeking his master's lips with his and bringing his hands up to tangle in the thatch of blond hair.

They cling to each other like drowning men and kiss until their legs can't hold them. They tumble back onto the dark red bedspread, Arthur on his back and Merlin crawling eagerly over him, littering his neck and chest with kisses. He moves down, tugging at Arthur's leggings but Arthur stops him.

"Wait... let me... I want to..." He's breathless, incoherent. But strong hands push Merlin onto his back and Arthur strips him bare, then kicks off his own clothing and lowers himself over Merlin's pale body.

He worships Merlin with his hands and mouth, exploring every inch of him. Merlin gasps as Arthur's tongue drags along the curve of his ear and dips in to taste the hollow beneath the lobe. Arthur's fingers tease Merlin's nipples until he shivers and pleads for Arthur's mouth instead.

Once he's finished with Merlin's nipples, Arthur slides downwards, avoiding Merlin's straining cock. He sucks biting kisses on his thighs, making new darker marks to replace the ones which are fading.

"Mine... you're _mine_ now." He murmurs hot against Merlin's sensitive skin and Merlin twists his fingers in Arthur's hair. _Yes, yours_.

Merlin begs for Arthur's cock but Arthur kneels up and lifts Merlin's foot, licking at his instep and sucking his toes while he takes Merlin's cock in his hand and pumps it slowly.

"Oh, God... Arthur, please!" Merlin grips the bedcover and moans.

Arthur's tongue flickers over Merlin's hole tentatively and Merlin fears he might come from that alone. His master licking him there – so filthy and intimate – is almost more than he can bear.

When Arthur finally presses into Merlin with oil-slick fingers Merlin is utterly lost, his whole body taut with need. Arthur stretches him open, lovingly, thoroughly and when he replaces his fingers with his cock his eyes are fixed on Merlin's as he pushes into him.

They move together, bodies slick with sweat. Merlin wraps his legs around Arthur's hips and clutches at his shoulders with a desperate grip. His cock is trapped, sliding between them and it's wonderful yet unbearable because it's not-quite-enough. But then Arthur's fingers are curling around him, and his thrusts force Merlin's cock into the grip of his fist and Merlin's coming - crying out and arching helplessly as Arthur bucks, pulsing hot and wet, deep inside him.

They lie locked together for a long time, sweat cooling on their bodies as they kiss and touch and smile. There is no need for words. When they get cold and Arthur moves to get under the covers Merlin hovers for a moment, unsure.

"Hurry _up_ , Merlin." Arthur pulls on his wrist and Merlin grins as he scrambles into the bed beside him.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
